Persona 3 : The Journey
by Supremacy
Summary: Inspired by Persona 3: Fairly English Story. Without over complicating things, it's a fanfic that tells the events of Persona 3. In Progress.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series nor its characters, so don't sue me.

Darkness.

All I could see was darkness.

Suddenly, a blue butterfly appeared out of nowhere.

I heard it speak, which was really weird. It's a butterfly for crying out loud!

_Time never waits_

_It delives all equally to the same end_

_You, who wish to safeguard the future_

_However limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide..._

I quickly snapped awake when I heard the train announcer's voice, which said, "_The next stop is Iwatodia. Please bring all of your belonging."_

I stood up as I noticed the train slowing down. Sighing, I exited out of the train.

I'm gonna have to do the right thing and introduce myself, huh? My name's Minato Arisoto, and I'm seventeen years old. Both of my parents died in an accident, which forced me to live in a dorm.

Speaking of dorms, I better hurry.

**DOOM**

The lights went off, the ATMs turned off, heck, everything "electric" was shutted down. Thinking that I'm screwed as hell, I quickly went out of the station, only to find something that should only exist in horror games.

Coffins. Blood. Everywhere.

Oh yeah, did I mention it was midnight? THAT made it much more scarier.

I took a glance upward, and saw the most eerie-looking green moon I have ever seen in my life. That, and the coffins and blood, I started to think this was a nightmare.

Only it wasn't.

I eventually got to the place I was supposed to stay, which was a dorm. The door was unlocked, so I guess they were expecting me to come.

I opened the door, and to my suprise, a mysterious kid was standing a few feet away.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." Oh god that's creepy.

I blinked, and noticed he was almost close to me. "Now if you want to proceed," he snapped his fingers, and a red notebook suddenly appears, "Please sign your name here."

"It's a contract." Yeah, right. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll take full responsibility of your actions." Responsibility? "You know, the usual stuff."

Gah, what the hell. I signed it.

_'I, Minato Arisato, will take full responsibility for the consequences of thy actions...'_

After signing the suspicious contract, I gave it to the boy. "No one can escape time," The boy said. He's seriously scaring the hell out of me. "It delivers us all equally to the same end..." Damn it, kid! Stop freaking me out! "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes..." Okay, I just wet myself. Then, he disappeared in thin air.

I heard his voice echoing through the hallway, "And so it begins..."

The kid disappeared. Damn, I must be dreaming. Please wake me up.

Then I heard another voice, which I'm pretty sure wasn't the kid, cuz it had a female tune. "Who's there!" I turned around to see a girl, possible in my age, looking at me with threatening eyes. I followed her hand, which was going straight to her gun strapped to her thigh...

Crap. She's gonna shoot me.

Then I heard a more older voice, presumably the one "in charge", by the way she spoke. "Takeba, wait!" An older girl entered the room, and the power went on, and everything seems to be normal...

I hope.

The older girl approached me and said, "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name's Mitsuru Kirijo, and I'm one of the students that reside in this dorm."

The younger girl asked, "Who's he?"

I was gonna say who I was, but the older girl spoke first. "He's a transfer student. It was a last minute descision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." Wait, boys' dorm? I thought this was a girl's dorm only...damn.

"Is it okay for him to be here?..." By the looks of it, younger girl seems to be scared that I'm here.

"I guess we'll see..." The older girl looked at me and said, "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"...Hey...," she said.

I replied, " Nice to meet you." She was hesitant to answer, so I'm guessing it was a "Nice to meet you too" kind of thing.

"It's getting late, so you better get some rest." Damn, way to break the silence. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway.

I was about to make my way to my room when Yukari said, "Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Seriously, I could manage on my own, but what the heck.

As she led me to my room, I considered asking one of the two girls out when the time comes. Hey, I'm a man, and a man needs a woman.

"This is it," Yukari told me. "Pretty easy to remember, right?" I nodded, answering her question. "So, any questions?"

Tons. Who was that kid?, what's with the contract?, why did the lights suddenly turned off?, why do you have a friggin gun strapped in your thigh?

I shook my head. I'll just ask her tomorrow. Right now, sleep.

But it was Yukari's turn to ask questions. "Um... can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

No, was the right answer, but heck. "What do you mean?" Yep, I lied. Somehow.

"You know what, I-...never mind, it looks like you're alright."

She turned around, then waved a goodbye. "See you later."

After she was out of sight, I quickly opened the door to my room, and jumped to my bed. Sleep time.


End file.
